Burning Truths
by high.fiving.jesus
Summary: Old.


"_Love ya til the last rose dies_ my butt," she growled and stared down at the plastic petals admiringly. The realistic rose was a waste of natural resources and originality. How could she be so stupid? Why would she believe he would actually love her? He was _Chad Dylan Cooper_ the 'greatest actor of our generation'. She sneered at her stupidity and tossed the flower down onto the carpet and pulled her legs closer to her chest. The dim room gave her heart a calming feeling. Wisconsin wasn't how she left it. No one was there to care for her in her time of need.

The heartbroken brunette stared absentmindedly into the flames. She was pushed to a state of what some called depression, but it felt nothing like that. She knew she was never alone, she never felt alone; she knew she was better off without him and she would never let anyone do that to her. She was proud; eight months and she would laugh at the mention of his name. It may not have seemed like progress; it would seem like she was stuck on him, but it wasn't like that.

Unfortunately, her friends didn't believe that; she knew herself better than anyone else. She glanced back at the rose and found a way to show them that she was done. She wouldn't stay like this. The young girl stood up and bent over to grasp the rose. She straightened up and held the flower in front of her eyes to really examine it. Okay. She let out a sigh and glanced from the fire to the petals.

A simple shrug and a gentle toss was all that was needed. The plastic emitted a blue glow as fire consumed it. Take that Cooper! Pride and closure swept over her, same as a small smile.

She swept over to the side table and pulled the small drawer open. The bubbly brunette pulled out a crinkled and worn paper. Days, weeks of crumpling and straightening out had worn the sheet to a thin strip. She skimmed over the words and felt fire licking through her veins.

_Hey Sonshine,_

_It's a promise. Here's some dumb flowers and I know this is corny, but it's how I feel. Promise not to make fun of me? Love you til the last rose dies. Yes, I said LOVE not like, LOVE._

_So… Love,_

_Chad_

The note was sweet at the time, but now they were just empty words. Lost promises. _Maybe I should call him and make fun of him… no, that's cruel. _Of course, cheating on someone can be considered cruel and just plain evil. She tossed the paper down in the direction of the fire, but it landed beside the flames without her noticing the flimsy sheet.

She skipped over to the front door and pulled it open to retrieve her mail. As soon as she walked back inside, she began flipping through the envelopes and stopped at an interesting one. There was no return address. She dropped the other letters and advertisements on the ground by her feet carelessly. She slipped a finger under the fold and slid it to the opposite end. The date was from a week before.

The envelope dropped to the ground as she skimmed over the new letter.

_I know you hate me. I hate me, too. I hate myself. I swear it meant nothing. I'm not going to say anything like 'you should forgive me, I'm so sorry' blah, blah, blah. I'm going to tell you the truth. I haven't thought of you in seven months. I had decided to forget you; I thought you were overreacting. I went out with her for almost two weeks after that, I swear. She really wasn't worth it. Sometimes I wonder if you're worth it… the answer always turns out to be yes. I thought of you for the first time yesterday and I actually, dare I say it, I may have cried… a little. Look, long story short, I really miss you. I was reading these things on the internet and one seemed perfect right now. I think it went like this:_

_I dropped a tear in the ocean; the day I find it, is the day I stop loving you._

_Whatever it was, it seemed like something from before. Rose. Yeah, something about a rose. I'm sorry I forgot, but I've been kinda busy. Thinking. So, I just wanted you to know that it'll probably take me a week to send this or maybe a week to get it right. I didn't love you at the time; well, I didn't know that I didn't, but now you're all that's on my mind. You know, you really can mess up a guy's life. If you didn't know, almost two weeks ago I had one of those stupid name flubs...on national television. Yeah, it was bad. I didn't know anyone had name flubs, but I did. I also didn't know people trudged, but it's very possible when you try to run from crazy ex-cheater… people. Yeah, I found out that she's a nut case when I broke up with her. _

_So, I'm okay with no forgiveness and all that stuff. But I want you to know that I am truly sorry._

_So, I'm afraid to actually say love; you might kill me…_

_I miss you,_

_Chad_

Well, did that change everything or what? Sonny turned to the fireplace and dashed over to kneel in front of it. "Oh no… no, no, no…"

**I know it's short and kinda stupid, but I just thought about doing a one-shot. It's my first one-shot ever. People have asked me if they can continue some of my stories, so if you want to then go ahead. I actually ended it there so that it could be continued. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
